


The Wedding of Parvati Patil

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a series of stories-not in chronological order about how Harry and Draco got together. It starts at a wedding then there are some flashbacks. It's all prompt based and will be updated once a month. I hope you like the journey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding of Parvati Patil

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Prompt: _discreet, honor, trust, luxury, scarlet_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, everything here is written for fun, no profit is being made._

* * *

15 of June, 2007.

It was a beautiful day for an outdoors wedding. You needed beautiful days when it came to weddings like these. The guests from the bride's side were seated on chairs covered with saffron coloured fabrics as they stared over the _mandap_ , the wedding ceremonial ground, excited for the festivities to start. Four pillars guarded the holy ground and a priest sat on the floor chanting and occasionally tossing holy water into the fire that was floating on a pedestal in the middle of the field.

"Wow, the Patils didn't spare any luxury," Ginny whispered to Hermione, who was sitting on her right, and Ron, who was on Hermione's right. Harry also heard what Ginny had said, but didn't react. She wasn't speaking to him. Rightly so, as he'd just broken up with her moments before arriving to the wedding.

Harry's watch beeped and he glanced at it before speaking. "Well, I'm off, see you lot in a bit." He stood up from his seat, and he and Ron dashed away from the seating area, Disapparating to the location they were scheduled to meet the groom's party.

Neville Longbottom was sitting on a white horse, whose saddle was decorated in gold and scarlet. If he wasn't crash coursed in Indian wedding customs, Harry would have thought that the saddle displayed Gryffindor colours. Neville, of course, was afraid of riding on a horse to the wedding procession simply because he was convinced that something would go wrong. He much rather would have arrived discreetly. However, Parvati, the bride, claimed that it was quite the dishonour and disrespectful of her parents' wishes if he didn't follow the traditional practices of the British-Indian wizarding community.

When Padma married Anthony Otterburn, he had refused to come in riding on a horse. The entire family talked about it throughout the reception. Nobody seemed to talk about how beautiful the bride looked or how wonderful the ceremony was; they were all concentrated on the traditions that weren't followed. Parvati did not wish to repeat that mistake. She hoped she could trust Neville to be the Gryffindor that he was and respect her, and her parents', wishes.

It was fifteen minutes to show time. The dhol player began beating the drum with two bamboo sticks and all the male cousins of the Patil twins that accompanied Neville began to dance to the beat. A few short moments later, Dean and Seamus began to imitate the dancers and eventually Harry and Ron joined in. The Gryffindor boys had no clue what they were doing, but it seemed that no one actually cared what you were doing, so long as you were marching with the group and dancing semi-simultaneously. Ultimately, the inhibitions were forgotten and everyone seemed to enjoy the music and the free styling. Neville laughed at his friends and their fantastic attempt to immerse in the culture and was finally glad that all he had to do was sit on the horse, walking at a very slow speed.

When the group of dancing groomsmen arrived at the ceremonial grounds, Neville hopped off the horse with a surprising amount of grace. He stood at the gates of the holy _mandap_ , and watched the bride gracefully walk towards him accompanied by her twin sister and mother. Parvati's wedding garb was more scarlet and golden than the saddle of the horse Neville had rode on. When the bride approached the groom, they exchanged garlands, marking their first step towards the ritual. They were eventually seated at the decorated chairs by the holy fire and the priest began to chant loudly.

From the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Draco sitting on the other side of the _mandap_ with Pansy. She and Parvati had become friends during Healer training, and Draco had come as her plus one. Draco nodded at Harry with recognition once he'd met Harry's gaze and returned his attention to the wedding ritual.

At the reception following the two hour ceremony the bride and the groom became quite tipsy. Harry danced with some of Parvati's cousins before Draco caught his eye again. He felt it was now safe to approach him and start a conversation.

"So, how was it?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked before he spoke. "Which part? The bachelor party, the dancing, the horse, the ceremony –"

"The breakup," Draco replied.

"She's not talking to me, so I don't think she took it very well," Harry answered.

"Does that bother you?" Draco asked, glancing over towards Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione and Luna and glaring at him.

"She knows we have been over for a while, and she just needs to get used to it being official. Frankly though, I don't care. Now I can finally do _this_." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Draco instantaneously grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him in as well. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard a few guests gasp as he continued the fervent kiss with his new boyfriend.

Padma slowly walked up to the two men snogging in a corner and whispered, "Boys, it's my sister's wedding. Try not to make this about yourselves. _Honestly_."

* * *

_The moment I heard my first love story I began seeking you,_  
 _not realizing the search was useless._  
 _Lovers don't meet somewhere along the way._  
 _They're in one another's souls from the beginning._  
 _~ Rumi_


	2. The Funeral of Augusta Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place ONE YEAR before The Wedding of Parvati Patil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Prompt: _sacrifice_

**The Funeral of Augusta Longbottom**

* * *

It was a gloomy morning, it had rained for three days straight and it continued to pour on this last day of April. Harry woke up next to Ginny and the ultimate hangover he'd ever received. He'd perhaps had too much to drink the night before. He stumbled out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to grab a potion before the shower when he saw him: Draco Malfoy was sleeping on the sofa.

Images came flashing in, too many at the same time and none of it made any sense. Harry remembered bits and pieces of the night before. He remembered arriving at the pub to meet Neville and offer him his condolences. He remembered taking the first shot of Firewhiskey with Neville and Ron, then Dean and Seamus arrived – a few more shots, then, Malfoy arrived. Everything was blank after that.

"Morning," Malfoy said as he woke Harry up from his thoughts. He stumbled for a moment as though his voice had unbalanced him and Malfoy swept in to ensure he wouldn't actually fall over. "Still drunk, I see," Malfoy added.

"Sorry. I must have truly went beyond my limit last night," Harry replied.

"That much is obvious," Malfoy replied as he smirked and walked past Harry. His arm gently brushed Harry as he walked away. Another image flashed in Harry's head.

Harry and Malfoy had been sitting next to each other at the round table in the pub. Ron was on his left and Malfoy was on his right. Every time Malfoy reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey, their arms would brush up against each other. Harry shuddered. He remembered the feeling, his arm had immediately warmed up every time with Malfoy's accidental touch.

"Malfoy, did you bring me here?" Harry asked following Malfoy in the kitchen who was pouring himself a glass of water. Harry pretended to pay no attention to the fact that Malfoy hadn't bothered to put on his trousers. He was simply wearing a wrinkled button-down shirt and navy blue pants. Short, tight, navy blue pants that cupped Malfoy's arse –

"Potter?" Malfoy suitably broke Harry's thought process again.

"I am sorry, what?" Harry asked.

"Do you have a potion for headaches?" Malfoy asked, seemingly for the second time.

"Yes, that's why I came in here too. Check the cupboard on the right," Harry answered. As Malfoy checked the assigned cupboard he balanced himself up on his toes to reach the top shelf. His shirt opportunely lifted up revealing more of the pants that Harry _wasn't_ interested in.

"Harry?" Ginny walked into the kitchen glaring at Harry. She might have seen Harry _not-gawking_ at the pants in question.

"Ginny – I –" Harry stumbled on his words as she looked over at Malfoy with a questioning eye.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, her tone wasn't warm or concerned, that confused Harry. He wondered if she was still cross with him, then why she asked how he's doing.

"I've got a headache, Malfoy, did you find the potion?" Harry looked over at Malfoy who was watching the two interact.

"Here, you might be running low though," Malfoy responded as he handed a small bottle to Harry. He then looked over at Ginny and nodded. "I should be leaving then, Ginny, thank you for allowing me to stay the night here. Potter, I'll see you at the funeral service." Malfoy left the kitchen leaving a nervous Harry with an unmistakably upset Ginny.

Harry was puzzled. He finally remembered now. Ginny had been upset with him for days and had not been sleeping over, so Harry didn't understand how she'd ended up in his flat the night before. How did Malfoy get in touch with Ginny? How did Ginny end up _allowing_ him to stay the night? What if Ginny hadn't been here, was Harry going to spend the night with Malfoy?

"Harry, are you listening?" Ginny asked, he had zoned out again.

"Yeah, sorry, Ginny. I am just confused to what's going on," Harry answered.

"You should shower, we are going to be late. You're addressing the eulogy, remember?" Ginny said ignoring Harry's condition. "I need to get back to the office before heading to the service myself, I have to get Augusta's last will."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and headed for the shower. It had been one month, two weeks and three days since Harry and Ginny had had sex. He didn't care much for sex in general and they had dated for over a year before they _did it_ anyway. But, something about this particular morning had Harry riled up. He thought of how good it had been in the beginning, how tender he'd been with Ginny. Harry didn't mean for his thoughts to divert into a new direction but they did. He thought about Ginny's blue robes, the ones she'd been wearing that he'd torn her out of, so naturally, his thoughts averted towards a particular pair of navy blue pants – the thought came to a screeching halt. Ginny knocked on the door.

" _Harry, are you about ready_?" she asked.

Harry sighed, he'd have to sacrifice that fantasy for the moment.

Ten minutes later they Apparated to Ginny's office where she gathered all the appropriate paperwork, then headed to the funeral site. Harry didn't understand why Ginny insisted on bringing the paperwork and the will to the funeral. Everyone knew that Neville was the beneficiary.

Augusta Longbottom was to be buried behind a cottage in the village of Athelney where she lived until the age of twenty-one. When Harry and Ginny arrived Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them. It was going to be a very small ceremony consisting of Neville's friends, some distant relatives and Parvati's friends and family.

Parvati and Neville had gotten engaged just three months prior and Augusta had been tremendously excited. Harry knew how much Neville had wished for his grandmother to stay healthy up until the wedding, but her illness had taken the best of her. They had even attempted to expedite the wedding planning to ensure that she could be present. Her passing though anticipated had still been unexpected. The Healers had said that she was expected to survive up until Christmas.

Harry got on the stage in the tiny cottage Neville's grandmother had lived in and began to speak. He looked up and faltered at a few words, Malfoy was staring right at him. For the rest of the speech Harry simply concentrated on the piece of parchment he'd been holding. Every time he'd paused, the attendees had thought that he was deeply moved by Augusta's passing, even though that could have been the case, it wasn't. Harry couldn't help but the flashbacks of a certain pair of navy blue pants constantly dashed in his mind.

After the service everyone stayed in the cottage for a small memorial feast. Padma and her cousins had provided all the food and had been in charge of feeding the guests allowing Parvati to support Neville. Harry was speaking to Neville when Parvati's father approached them with his announcement.

"Neville," Mr Patil said, "our customs dictate that all celebratory ceremonies must be put on a hiatus for a year after a family member's passing." Neville nodded looking confused. "For this reason, we have decided that your wedding that was scheduled for next month will be postponed for a year."

"Oh, is Parvati alright with that?" Neville asked. Harry wasn't sure if he should continue standing there listening to a private conversation. It wasn't his wedding or his family, but, Neville had his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry thought it would be rude to move it, further, on his left Ginny was talking to Hermione and glaring at Harry, and on his right, Malfoy stood unaccompanied. Harry thought it'd be best to remain where he was.

"Yes, Parvati understands the customs very well. She is willing to make that sacrifice for you."


	3. The Stag Party for Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place six months after The Funeral of Augusta Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Prompt: _animal_

**The Stag Party for Neville Longbottom**

* * *

* * *

"Listen, mates. I told you, Parvati said _no strippers_." Neville had been taken out by his mates and co-workers to his 'low-key' stag party which was anything but that.

"No," Malfoy corrected Neville, "she said no _female_ strippers, we are at a Muggle gay club with male dancers and - look! They have a MECHANICAL BULL!"

Malfoy was way too excited for this, Harry thought. It had been months since Harry had seen Malfoy in a social setting. They worked together and often discussed cases in work conferences but rarely did they ever mingle in a social setting. Harry had learned his lesson from Neville's grandmother's funeral, he knew, he didn't understand why, but he knew, he should keep his distance from Malfoy.

Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy had apologised to the entire Wizarding world and gotten in good graces with Neville that when it came time to plan for Neville's stag, Draco had volunteered himself in charge.

"Come on, let's ride it," Malfoy said breaking Harry's thought process.

"I am sorry, what?" Harry asked.

"The bull, I am asking Longbottom to come and ride the bull - no - _daring_ ," Malfoy said.

"I don't know, I can't. You know me and - coordination," Neville hesitated. Harry couldn't believe it, after all this time, Neville still faltered. He had killed a bloody snake, faced the villains of his past but still his first instinct had been 'no'.

"Come on, it looks like fun!" Ron encouraged him. "I can't stay long, so I want to see you do it, mate."

"Draco should go first," Neville said timidly. "I reckon you have a lot of experience riding -" Laughter filled the table. "I mean -" Neville was turning red.

"I know what you mean, mate. And yeah, I do have a lot of experience riding." Malfoy looked right into Harry's eyes as he spoke. He then turned to Seamus and winked. Harry again felt a jolt in his pants. He hated it when Malfoy did that to him.

Harry immediately downed his whiskey.

"Alright, let's see then," Harry said pointing at the bull. "Show us how it's done."

Draco smirked and stood up from the table. Dean and Seamus cheered and Ron shook his head. "I can't wait to see that git fall on his arse," Ron said.

"Yeah, me too," Harry replied. Mainly he just wanted to _see_ Malfoy's arse.

Malfoy reached into his trousers' pocket and took out a few coins. Muggle money. He put the coins in the little slot and pressed a button. The bull roared. The crowd cheered and slowly people left their tables to circle around the wooden fenced arena where Malfoy was about to put on a show.

Malfoy sat on the bull and the smile didn't fade away. The bull started to move and Malfoy with it. If anyone could make it look graceful, it had to have been Malfoy. His tight dark blue t-shirt rode up as his right arm was lifted up straight and his left held on to the tassel around the bulls' neck. The shirt slowly moved up and down with the movements of the bull. Draco's khaki coloured trousers didn't have a belt, he didn't need one because they were tight fitted but as the shirt rode up and the trousers trickled down a bit, Harry could spot a familiar set of navy blue pants.

Harry couldn't believe it, of all the times in the all worlds, Malfoy was again _accidentally_ displaying his pants to Harry and they might have been the same ones that had him choked up at Augusta Longbottom's funeral. Harry couldn't think after. He couldn't look at Malfoy any longer. He walked away and retreated to the bar to get another drink.

The music had ended, the bull had stopped rumbling and Harry heard Seamus scream. "Draco, you animal!"


	4. The Surprise Birthday Party for Parvati Patil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has a surprise for Parvati and he needs Harry and Draco's help!

Neville had been nervous since the first day he’d asked Parvati out for a coffee, especially since her answer had been, “I only drink tea.” He felt as though he could never get anything right at the first try.  
  
The first thing Draco had said was, “At least she didn’t say no.”  
  
The first thing Harry had said was, “I am sure you can find out what’s her favourite tea shop and casually bump into her there.”  
  
Neville loved his friends; they were so different, yet equally encouraging. His confidence had been reinforced by Draco and he’d been encouraged to continue with his pursuit by Harry. So, it naturally made sense that when it had come time to clean his flat to throw Parvati and Padma a surprise birthday party and in turn ask Parvati to move in, they would be the ones that jumped at the opportunity to offer help first. This was the first time Neville was throwing his fiancé a party and he wanted to do it right.  
  
Both Harry and Draco had asked if the other was also helping. Neville found that odd but not surprising. Harry had been acting rather peculiar around Draco for the past few months, Neville thought, but couldn’t really figure out way. Also, it seemed that Draco’s insults and retorts around Harry, towards Harry, had also increased. He couldn’t figure that out either. When he really paid some thought to it, Neville realised that it began sometime around his grandmother’s funeral.  
  
“So what do we have to do?” Draco asked.  
  
“I have to clean up the flat and get rid of everything she doesn’t like and I don’t care for, so at the party I can surprise her with my question,” Neville answered.  
  
“Surprise her? You mean haven’t asked her to move in with you yet? Mate, you’ve been engaged for more than a year,” Harry said.  
  
Shortly after Neville had proposed, his grandmother had fallen ill. Caring for her had been his priority and Parvati had been equally supportive of Neville’s needs. At her funeral they had decided to delay the wedding for another year and Parvati had again been completely nurturing and compassionate then. Life had been so hectic and so emotionally tumultuous that Neville never really got the chance to take his relationship to the next level. He’d been living with Dean and Seamus and they’d finally shifted and gotten their own flats. Neville ultimately had the chance to be alone with Parvati. As form of the party, Neville was going to ultimately surprise her with the option of moving in before the wedding. He knew that her parents wouldn’t exactly be thrilled with that but he wanted to also show that he could take care of himself. His biggest fear had been that she’d want him to move in with her family.  
  
“Live with her family?” Draco asked. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to do that. I mean I know it’s pure-blood tradition and all but still, mate…”  
  
“It’s not just a pure-blood tradition, it’s also Indian customs. It’s completely common for extended families to live together under one roof. The Malfoy Manor had housed your entire family for generations, Draco,” Neville answered. Pure-blood or not, Neville had no family left.  
  
“But, Neville, your grandmother was never one to follow tradition, Parvati can’t really expect you to—” Harry paused. “You really think she’ll say no because of tradition?”  
  
“She won’t say no because of tradition, but she might say no because her family would get the wrong idea,” Neville said, looking straight at Harry, who in turn nodded as if he understood what Neville was trying to say. Meanwhile Draco was completely lost in the conversation.  
  
“Wrong idea about what?” Draco asked.  
  
The three of them had just finished shifting the furniture around in the sitting room and brought in a new bed for the second room. Neville had told Draco that the new bed was for Parvati. Draco finally understood what that mean.  
  
“Wait, you mean…” Draco said, his eyes widened with shock.  
  
“It’s another cultural tradition,” Neville whispered his reply; he was a bit hesitant, a bit wary of his friends’ reaction.  
  
“You mean you haven’t--?” Draco said. Harry simply stood there watching the conversation. Neville was sure that he was stunned speechless too. “She hasn’t--?” Draco continued. “You’ve _never_ \--?”  
  
“Not everyone is as sex crazy as you are, Malfoy,” Harry snapped, coming to Neville’s defence.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes ignoring Harry. “No wonder you said you want to do everything right for the first time.” Harry sighed as though he was about to say something when Draco continued. “You are engaged to be married, and her family loves you, I am sure they’ll allow for her to move in mere months before the wedding. You have to keep your stand, Neville, be a man.”  
  
“That’s rich coming from you,” Harry retorted. Neville was sure it was due to the way he was treated by Draco in Hogwarts and some of his friends still hadn’t really forgiven Draco for that.  
  
“I am trying to give him sound advice,” Draco barked back, “I wasn’t the one who told him to start stalking her at tea shops because she’d said no. Is that how you get all your girlfriends to go out with you, Potter?” Draco laughed. “Someone say no to you and you simply get in their face?”  
  
Harry was about to reply back something sharp, Neville was sure, so he interrupted. “Honestly, mates, again? I didn’t invite you both here so you can be on each other’s throats!”  
  
They looked apologetic.  
  
“Harry,” Neville spoke again, “You can help set up the telly since you know more about Muggle technology and Draco just help me with curtains.” Harry glared at Draco and walked away as Draco followed Neville with his wand at hand.  
  
After thirty minutes of working separately, things seemed to have calmed down between Harry and Draco again. Harry had the flat screen working perfectly, hooked up with the DVD player. The flat looked great. The party wasn’t due to another few hours and everyone would’ve had plenty of time to get ready. Neville wanted to learn how the telly worked so he asked his friends to sit with him and watch something.  
  
They both seemed reluctant and Neville didn’t understand. He sat first on the sofa, Draco sat next to him and Harry sat next to Draco. The two became oddly quiet. _Maybe they just really hated being around each other_ , Neville supposed.  
  
Exhaustion crept up on Neville and he was out within five minutes of some film starting. When he woke up, the telly was off and the room was quiet. He slowly turned to his left and found his mates on top of each other, snogging. Again, Neville found that odd but not surprising.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	5. The Impromptu Trip to Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt: Beat the Heat

"Harry, what happened?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied. "I couldn't even tell you how it got started."  
  
Neville found a free moment from Parvati and Padma's birthday part to corner Harry and ask him about what he'd witnessed earlier that day when he woke up on the sofa.  
  
"You're with Ginny," Neville said. Harry wasn't sure if Neville was telling, or confirming or worse, judging.  
  
"I know, but we've been having trouble--"  
  
"So you're exploring your sexuality?" Neville raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I mean--I don't know what happened, Neville." Harry sighed. "I think it started the night before your grandmother's funeral--something happened between us and I was too pissed to remember it the next day. All I know is that since that morning, I haven't been able to think straight."  
  
Neville snorted and Harry glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Neville looked down the hall where people were gathered and spotted Malfoy talking to Seamus. "Why don't you _ask_ him what happened that night?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well you're going to have to talk, aren't you? You're not going to just ignore the fact that I woke up to see you on top of him, snogging and the way he was--"  
  
"I know what he was doing, Neville," Harry snapped. Neville shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"You know he's going to Australia in two days," Neville said.  
  
"What? I didn't know that. Why?"  
  
"He said it's too hot here and his friends Parkinson and Zabini are there right now. He wants to beat the heat and take a mini holiday. He'll be gone for weeks and is going to be back right before the wedding."  
  
Harry panicked. What was he supposed to do? How would he stop Malfoy from going? What was he going to tell Ginny? He'd cheated on her, kissed a _bloke_. She'd _kill_ him.  
  
"Hey, there you are!" Ginny popped out of nowhere as though she'd been listening to Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry looked across the hall, avoiding eye contact with Ginny, out of guilt, out of awkwardness, he wasn't sure. He saw Malfoy who looked right at him. Malfoy had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring back. Their eyes met and neither one looked away.  
  
"Harry, why are you looking at Malfoy like that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, I've gotta go have a talk with Malfoy, I'll see you in a bit." Harry walked away from Ginny and Neville. He heard Ginny gasp with annoyance but Harry continued walking until he reached Malfoy. "Got a minute to talk?"  
  
Malfoy smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I could spare a minute for you," he said. Merlin, Malfoy could flirt and Harry all but lost the feeling of the ground under his feet.  
  
Malfoy led the way to Neville's empty guest bedroom and closed the door behind them. Harry didn't get a moment to speak, Malfoy's lips were on his and he had Harry pinned under him against the wall.  
  
"Gods, I've been wanting to kiss you again all night," Malfoy mumbled as he broke the kiss and leaned in to bite Harry's neck. Harry involuntarily moaned and pushed up into Malfoy, grinding onto his groin. "Fuck, Potter."  
  
"You're going to Australia?" Harry asked, lightly pushing Malfoy away from his body.  
  
"Yeah in a few days. I've taken some time off work," Malfoy answered as though it was the most casual thing in the world. Harry's disappointment must have shown on his face. "Come with me," Malfoy added.  
  
"I can't," Harry said.  
  
"Why not?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I've got--a job. I've got--Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" Malfoy scoffed. "She's barely said a nice word to you today; she's barely said a nice word to you this month. Don't you _see_ that you're not getting along and both of you are just becoming hostile towards each other. Merlin, you're worse than my parents."  
  
"My relationship is none of your business, Malfoy," Harry retorted. He immediately regretted saying that.  
  
"Right, only I'm here for you to snog whenever you can't get any at home." Malfoy pushed himself off Harry completely and began to walk away.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. I like you, I need you, Malfoy." Harry all but pleaded Malfoy to not leave that room.  
  
"Then, come with me," Malfoy demanded.  
  
"I will, on one condition," Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow with intrigue.  
  
"You'll tell me what happened between us the night before Mrs Longbottom's funeral?" Harry asked. "How did you end up sleeping on my sofa, and why do I think that _something_ happened?"  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. But I've got a condition as well," Malfoy replied and Harry nodded. "You'll break it off with her before coming to Australia, or we are going as _just_ friends." Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Malfoy had this much honour. “Malfoys don’t share.”  
  
Harry pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” Malfoy asked.  
  
“To break it off with Ginny, then packing for Australia.” 

**// _Until Next Time!_**


End file.
